<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let me repay you by tiredvampire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437753">Let me repay you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredvampire/pseuds/tiredvampire'>tiredvampire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood licking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Wound Tending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredvampire/pseuds/tiredvampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cid gets injured helping Vincent out in a battle, and Vincent finds a way to repay him ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cid Highwind/Vincent Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let me repay you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cid swiped his spear wildly at a bandersnatch closing in on him. The large, wolf-like creature dodged the blade and snarled at him, mouth foaming. Pacing back and forth looking for another opportunity, the creature finally lunged at him again. This time, Cid skewered it on his spear and pinned it to the ground with brute force. The monster thrashed and howled until it finally stopped moving.</p>
<p>Behind him, Vincent had already transformed into Galian Beast, and was fighting against three of them on his own. Cid knew Vincent’s transformations made him stronger and more durable, but he was starting to get worried as he watched. One bandersnatch was biting Galian Beast’s back. Dark red blood dripped down his purple body and orange mane. Another was gnawing at his leg, trying to knock him down. The third creature was circling around waiting for an opening to kill.</p>
<p>Typically, Vincent insisted on companions staying away from him during transformations, but this situation was starting to look dire. Cid threw caution to the wind and raced into the melee. Slashing the bandersnatch latched onto his back, the creature fell to the ground with a yelp. Now freed from one, Galian beast clawed the one biting his ankle. Up close, Cid could see he had sustained a lot more injuries than he initially thought. Galian was panting, blood dripping from his mouth. He staggered forward onto all fours. The circling bandersnatch seized this moment and jumped straight for Galian’s throat.</p>
<p><br/>Cid sprinted forward, readying his spear once more. “Shit! No ya don’t!” The creature barely missed being skewered and bit into Cid’s shoulder instead of Galian Beast’s. Cid grit his teeth as the creatures long fangs sunk into his flesh. “Hgnh!”</p>
<p><br/>Seeing this, Galian’s wild, yellow eyes widened and he let out a furious howl. Mustering his remaining strength, he seized the bandersnatch’s jaws and unhinged them from Cid’s shoulder. In a beastly rage he snapped the beast’s jaw backwards and threw its rag-doll body several yards away.</p>
<p><br/>Looking around at the carnage, Cid sighed with relief. All the monsters attacking them were now totally eviscerated. With the energy from the limit break still coursing through him, Galian Beast limped over to Cid. Sniffing his bloody shoulder, the beast let out a high-pitched whining.<br/>Cid weakly patted him on the snout. “There, there, boy. It’s alright. I ain’t gonna...” He fell onto his back. “...Ain’t gonna die without seein’ yer pretty face one last time...” His whole body was starting to feel numb, and his vision was blurry now. He could see how injured Galian Beast was, that meant Vincent would be worse for wear after he returned. With the last of his energy, he lifted his weapon and gripped it firmly. Pointing it towards Galian, he cast cure. The green orb on the slot of the spear lit up and the healing energy of it drifted into the purple beast’s body. The last thing he saw as he drifted out of consciousness were the gashes in Galian’s hide healing from the spell.</p>
<p><br/>Galian Beast nudged him with his snout. Realizing he wasn’t conscious, he let out a mournful howl. The monster frantically scooped him up and ran for the airship. He knew he could run faster than Vincent, so he booked it, while still trying to hold Cid gently.</p>
<p><br/>Finally reaching the ship, he laid Cid down on the metal gangway of the airship. Out of breath, and long tongue hanging out of his mouth panting, the beast finally relinquished his body back to Vincent. Regaining control, Vincent returned, sprawled out on all fours clutching his chest. Panting and gasping he turned his attention to Cid, still bleeding out. Quickly, he pulled out his own healing materia. He knew the wound was too serious for the materia to fully heal it, but anything would help. Vincent held the glowing, green orb to his shoulder and watched as the magic attempted to heal the wound. Even if it wasn’t powerful enough, this would at least stop it from being fatal.</p>
<p><br/>Cid lifted his head slightly and mumbled, “Told ya I’d see that pretty face...”<br/>Vincent froze. He’d heard those words through the fog in his mind while he was transformed, but to see Cid looking so close to death sent a chill through him. With the healing magic taken care of, Vincent lifted Cid’s muscular, heavy body with ease. Gently, he carried him into his small captain’s quarters and set him on the bed. He knew Cid would scream and curse at the bloody mess he’d be making of the sheets, but this was the only place he could rest properly, as the ship didn’t have a medical room. Vincent was somewhat relieved that his crew wasn’t on board at the moment. The panic they would have over Cid’s wounds might do more harm than good.<br/>Cid started to stir a little as Vincent peeled off his bloodied t-shirt and cargo pants. “Hm? Vinnie...” He groaned, his head still spinning from blood loss. Not thinking, he tried to sit forward.</p>
<p><br/>“Sit still...” Vincent pressed his hand to his chest and pushed him back. “I’m trying to clean your wounds.” Looking around the room, Vincent knew Cid kept a first aid kit in it somewhere. Finally finding it under a small stack of porno magazines, Vincent popped the tin open and pulled out the antiseptic, needle, thread, and bandages. Bringing them back over, he began applying pressure to the wound. It was still bleeding and Vincent needed to stop it before stitching it up.<br/>“Ah, fuck!” Cid grunted through gritted teeth. Exhaling heavily, he watched as Vincent gently continued to press the wounds until the bleeding slowed. “Shit, guess I’m awake now!”</p>
<p><br/>“Save your energy. You’ve lost a lot of blood.”</p>
<p><br/>“Dang, here I was bein’ all dramatic about dyin’ n’ shit, shoulda know you’d save my ass.”<br/>Pouring some antiseptic onto a piece of clean cotton, Vincent dabbed it onto the glistening, raw bite marks. “Galian Beast saved your ass.”</p>
<p><br/>“YOWCH!” Cid kicked his legs from the stinging of the antiseptic. “Ouchy...w-well, I’ll be sure to thank him next time I see him, but right now you’re the one who’s tendin’ my wounds.”<br/>Vincent smirked. “O-oh, was that a smile? Dang, I’ll have to remember that tonight...”</p>
<p><br/>Poking the thread through the eye of the needle, Vincent held it up in a vaguely<br/>threatening manner. “What is that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p><br/>“N-nothin’! And hey, let me at least get a little anesthetic before ya sew me up!”</p>
<p>“Like?”</p>
<p><br/>Cid pointed to a bottle of some sort of cheap vodka on a shelf on the wall. “Gimme that<br/>thing. I’ll just drink it outta the damn bottle.” Obediently, Vincent got up and retrieved it. Snatching it, Cid chugged the vodka like it was water. “Kahhhh!” He exclaimed as he finished the bottle, which was half empty to begin with. “Awright, not much, but it’ll do. Ok doc, do yer thing.” He braced himself.</p>
<p><br/>“This is going to hurt. A lot.” Vincent steadied his hand and began stitching the deep gashes.<br/>Cid winced each time the needle threaded in and out. He watched his face intently as he sewed.</p>
<p>“How do ya know how to do this?”</p>
<p><br/>“Did you forget? I was a Turk. We had to know this kind of thing in the field. Stitched my old partner up plenty of times.”</p>
<p>“Dang, I always forget you were a suit. Can’t imagine that. Vinnie in a suit...did ya have that mop on yer head too?”</p>
<p>“My hair? No, it was short.”</p>
<p>“Short-haired Vinnie!?” Cid was excited by the mental image, but also realized he wasn’t so hot on the idea of Vincent with short hair now. “Er, I like yer hair the way it is though, heh.” He scratched the back of his neck innocently.</p>
<p>“Stop moving around so much.”</p>
<p>“Oop, sorry...say, did you ever have to get stitches?”</p>
<p>Vincent’s expression wavered to one of pain. “Yes. I’ve been cut open and put back<br/>together so many times...I know the feeling well.”</p>
<p>Cid felt a little guilty about asking that question now. “Thanks fer savin’ my life Vinnie...<br/>and for stitchin’ me up.”</p>
<p>Ignoring the ‘thank you’, Vincent stopped sewing a moment and looked him in the eyes.<br/>“Cid, why did you do it?”</p>
<p>“Wha? Do what now?”</p>
<p>“Why did you let that monster bite you instead of me? This is my fault.” Vincent returned to stitching.</p>
<p>“This ain’t yer fault! Why wouldn’t I help ya? I care about ya!”</p>
<p>“Care?” That word stuck in Vincent’s chest. He’d never heard Cid say that outright.</p>
<p>“Yeah...I care about ya okay?” Cid turned his head away, trying to hide the fact that his<br/>face was probably bright red.</p>
<p>“How can you care about a monster? Enough to almost die?” He tied the suture, snipped<br/>the excess thread and put the needle on the bedside table. “The monsters can handle it. I’d never forgive myself if you died for one of my demons...”</p>
<p>“Vincent, enough of the self loathin’! They’re a part of ya, and I don’t wanna see any part of ya get hurt, got it?”</p>
<p>Vincent sat on the edge of the bed next to him in silence. “Please, don’t do it again...” He looked down at the floor, his back now to Cid.</p>
<p>“Nah, I’ll do it as many times as I have to to prove that yer life is important!” Cid fingered the clean stitch on his shoulder with a wince. Suddenly turning around, Vincent looked Cid in the eyes. A look Cid had never seen before. “Um? Yes?” He gulped. Without a word Vincent unbuckled his red coat and dropped it on the floor. Careful not to graze Cid’s injury, he straddled him. “W-whaddya doin’ there Vin?” Despite the blood loss Cid could feel where it was all rushing now.<br/><br/> “I’m repaying you.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” Cid wasn’t about to argue with him now.<br/><br/>Vincent unbuckled the straps on his shirt and let it hang open, exposing his bare chest and abs. He was slightly self-conscious of the scars on his chest, but continued anyway. Careful of the shoulder wound, he leaned in and kissed Cid on the lips. Cid hummed with excitement as he eagerly pulled Vincent in with his good arm. He ran his fingers up the back of Vincent’s neck, tangling them in his thick, black hair. The gentle sensation from this gave Vincent goosebumps.<br/>Something in him was alive again. He felt heated desire that had long died, suddenly, go hot again. Leaning his hands on the metal wall behind the mattress, Vincent positioned himself directly over Cid’s groin and settled onto it. Easily, he could feel how hard he was, seeing as Cid was only in his boxers.</p>
<p>“What’s gotten...mph...into you...today?” Cid huffed through the intense make-out session. Vincent ignored the question and only stuck his tongue further into Cid’s mouth. Typically, he hated the taste of cigarettes, but for some reason in this moment it was turning him on more than anything. Cid also smelled strongly of blood, which he inhaled deeply. Something about that sharp, metallic scent was fueling something deep inside him. The short stubble on Cid’s face was scratching Vincent’s own, but he ignored this too.</p>
<p>If Cid were wearing a shirt, Vincent would have torn it off. He had to have more of him. Moving his lips down Cid’s neck, without thinking, he licked the bloodied and stitched up wound. Cid winced at the pain, but didn’t stop him. Kinda hot, and it ain’t everyday he does this...<br/>Vincent licked lower, lower, past Cid’s collarbone and onto his large pecs. Vincent had always enjoyed his big chest and broad shoulders. He stopped at his nipple and began sucking.<br/>For a second Cid thought this was a wet dream. Nope. This was real. He gripped the sheets, panting. Goddamn this is hot.</p>
<p>Working his way down, Vincent continued to run his tongue down Cid’s abs. He stopped at the waistband of his boxers and looked up at Cid. Cid thought this was probably the hottest Vincent has ever looked. His red headband was coming loose around his forehead. Black hair tousled and hanging in his face. A rare spark of life in those red eyes of his. Even his pale cheeks were flushed a light pink.</p>
<p>Slipping the index finger of his left, gold clawed hand under the boxers, he tugged them down just enough to free his cock. With his right hand, Vincent wrapped his leather glove around it. It made a soft rustle as it closed around the base of his shaft. Eagerly, he took the rest of it in his mouth and began pleasuring him.</p>
<p>“Shit...” Cid inhaled sharply at the sensation. The leather felt smooth, and he could feel the heat of Vincent’s hand through the glove. His mouth was wet and warm. As he watched him go down on him, he noticed Vincent’s headscarf had slipped further down onto his eyes. He reached forward and grabbed the red fabric, gently uncoiling to get a better look at his face. After removing it, he ran his fingers through Vincent’s hair, brushing it out of his face and gathering it in a ponytail with his hands. Now this was a view he could get used to.<br/>To steady himself as he sucked, Vincent rested his armored hand on Cid’s thigh. “Aghh...” The sharp ends pinched and poked Cid’s flesh, but it felt oddly stimulating. Unable to contain himself anymore, Cid’s body stiffened. “Ngh...I’m gonna cum...” He whispered, laying back on the bed and releasing Vincent’s hair to cascade back into his face. Ignoring the warning, Vincent continued to pleasure him until he could feel his cock pulsate and release the hot stickiness into his mouth. His chest falling and rising, Cid wiped sweat from his brow. “W-what about you?”</p>
<p>Vincent sat back unfazed by swallowing. “I told you, I’m repaying you. I only desired to pleasure you.” His words weren’t as monotone as usual, and his breath was uncharacteristically uneven.</p>
<p>“Shit...I oughta get injured more often...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>